


[带卡]共享视觉的多个用途

by Obkkumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Kakashi, M/M, Top Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obkkumi/pseuds/Obkkumi





	[带卡]共享视觉的多个用途

半机器人宇智波带土一言不发地坐到旗木卡卡西教授的对面，不停地摆弄自己那条机械手臂，脸上分明写着大大的不高兴三个字。卡卡西揉了揉眉，总感觉瞒不住了...

“复查结果怎么样？”

“就那样吧，纲手说没有排斥反应。”带土歪头，护目镜自动缩进耳后，“不过我觉得有个部件似乎出了问题。”

“没查出来吗？”卡卡西拿起电脑坐到他身边，“衣服脱了，我再帮你检查一遍。”

宇智波带土右半边的身体是木叶科学家们最新研究成果的结晶——仿真机器。在持有人的意念操纵下，能够模拟出人体在各种情况下的温度、肤色、触感，可以达到以假乱真的程度。但不同于人类脆弱的血肉之躯，具有自我修复能力的它像是一个刀枪不入的坚硬盔甲。正是因为这种强大的功能，所以这种机器在出厂前都需要完成最后一道工序：安装自我毁灭程序。

带土一般都会将模拟器打开，这样看上去跟真人没什么区别。但他今天把它关掉了，这很反常，也很危险。卡卡西轻轻拂过他胸口，一半是温热的肉体，一半是冰冷的金属。

“好像没什么问题。”他仔细地看着电脑上的分析报告，“你是有不舒服的地方吗？”

“不能说是不舒服吧。”带土缓缓地舒展自己的右手，节节分明的金属手指像被人刷上黑漆的人类手部骨架，“只是脑海里会出现不在我视野范围内的影像，啊...让我想想。”

卡卡西的下巴传来冰冷的触感，他被带土捏着脸转向自己。他面无表情，却用饶有趣味的语气说着，“那地方，像是木叶审讯部。对，不会错的，在那里呆的时间太久了，每块瓷砖我都认得。”

“旗木教授去那里干什么？家里这个罪犯还不够你审吗？”

“是这样的，因为伊比喜有事拜托我，所以稍微去那里聊了一会儿。”卡卡西早就想好了说辞，面不改色握住那只冰冷的手，“在生气吗？今天没陪你一起去复查。”

带土叹了口气，拉下他的口罩凑上去不轻不重地啄了一口，比起亲吻，像是惩罚。

这张嘴真漂亮，说起好听的骗人话就更是漂亮的无以复加，带土遗憾地想。他摸索着探进卡卡西的衬衣，温热的人类肌肤碰到冰冷的人造机器，马上诚实地冒出小小鸡皮疙瘩。

“很凉吗？受不了的话我可以把模拟器打开。”带土嘴上问着，手里动作也不停下，“这金属壳子，看起来一定很吓人吧。”

卡卡西摇头，配合他的动作褪下裤子。他抱住带土，很热情地吻了上去。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。带土想，以前想跟他接吻都是摆出一副任君采撷的样子，舌头懒洋洋地趴在嘴里，非要用牙齿轻轻磕一下才会配合着缠绵。今天倒是一反常态，还没等带土行动，他就已经开始用舌尖在口腔内壁上有一下没一下地撩拨。

带土吮住他作乱的舌头，含在嘴里挑逗。卡卡西的呜咽声被带土和着二人的津液一起吞下去。他伸手握住对方已经微微抬头的性器，模仿着舌头的动作一起拨弄。

“哈啊...”

卡卡西微张着嘴小口喘气，唇上一层水润的光。被解开扣子的衬衫虚虚挂在身上，因为胸口的起伏已经滑下来露出左边肩膀。带土的手指绕着乳头打圈，不时轻轻揉搓。

“旗木教授今天好热情，发情期到了？”他从胸部吻到卡卡西的两腿之间，感受到肉棒顶部已经有些湿润，“什么啊，这里都已经湿了，好色。”

卡卡西的皮肤很白，所以脸红起来就更加明显。他迎着带土下流的动作起身，按住他的肩膀将其压倒，膝盖在带土鼓鼓囊囊的私密处不住地刮擦，笑盈盈的一张脸上除了调笑还有欲望，“是吧。毕竟我亲热天堂看多了，偶尔也想自己亲身实践一下呢。”

居高临下挑逗他还大言不惭地说着流氓话的卡卡西让带土不爽，主导权应该在自己手里才行。他用两腿夹住卡卡西的膝盖，使坏地伸出右手覆上卡卡西的胸，用金属关节蹂躏可怜的乳首，人类的软肉在坚硬的金属面前显得十分娇小脆弱。卡卡西倒吸一口气，腿部动作被迫停下。带土满意地笑了起来，“看来只用舌头是堵不上你这张爱撒谎的嘴，得换个东西。”他坐起来张开腿，腿间的肉棒早已蓄势待发，“能把你的嘴塞得满满的那种。”

“舔吧。”

罪犯不怀好意地邀请。

卡卡西犹豫了一下，还是背对带土跨坐在他身上，手像试探一般隔着内裤抚了抚滚烫的硬物。有来有回，带土像是在回应，手指沿着他的臀缝慢悠悠地划了下来，卡卡西立刻条件反射地夹住了那根作乱的手指。带土笑了起来，大逆不道地在旗木教授的屁股上拍了个响，“该咬的不咬，不该咬的倒是咬得很紧。”说罢脱下卡卡西的内裤，一冷一热两只手从紧致的大腿游移到挺翘的臀，变着花样地揉捏着两瓣臀肉。

感受到自己的后穴正在被人亵弄，一股强烈的羞耻感化作高于体温的热量，横冲直撞地分散在卡卡西全身。但是一想到那个人是带土，卡卡西又觉得舒服得不行。他快被理性状态下的羞耻和感性状态下的快感逼疯。他咬住带土内裤的一角往下扯，舌头描摹起性器的轮廓。数条青筋附着在肉棒上，鼓鼓的充满弹性。好烫，卡卡西含住肉棒忘情地吞咽着，唾液润湿了整个阴茎。

带土的手指在肉穴里缓慢地抽插，感受着卡卡西的每一寸褶皱，“无论是上面还是下面，都咬的好紧啊。”卡卡西羞耻地夹紧了后穴，用舌头在马眼处打转，于是他嘴巴里的东西又变大了。

“很舒服吧？”带土又增加一根手指，“后面也湿了，被我用手操就这么舒服吗？”

他的手指像是被施了魔法，经过的每个部位都变得十分敏感，稍微碰一碰都能让卡卡西舒服到大脑一片空白。他吞的一下比一下深，深得他喘不过气。嘴巴里全是带土的气味，后面也在被带土用手玩弄，想让带土一起舒服...脆弱的口腔接受不了异物的入侵，拼了命地收缩，卡卡西也被刺激得流出泪水。

“说起来，今天刚知道这幅身体的一个新用法呢。”带土说，“我用给你看。”

话音刚落，卡卡西脑海里马上出现了一幅活色生香的画面。男人雪白的臀上布满了暧昧吻痕和抓揉的痕迹，中央是一张一合汁水淋淋的穴口，它正在努力吃下两根手指。随着手指的抽插，会有一点艳红色的穴肉跟着被带出。这是...

“好看吗？淫荡的自己。”带土伸手搂住卡卡西的脖子，示意他转过身，“还有更好玩的呢。”

卡卡西脑海里的画面变成了面色潮红的自己，刚被凌虐过的嘴巴有些微肿，鬓角被汗和眼泪濡湿，乱糟糟地贴在脸上。居然是视觉共享...卡卡西无奈地闭上眼睛，这就是占用他一只眼睛的代价吗？

“闭上眼睛是没用的哦。”带土粗暴地把卡卡西压倒在床上，“这些影像是直接出现在你脑子里的，闭上眼睛也没用。”

因为经常锻炼的缘故，卡卡西的身材匀称又漂亮。带土的手滑过他流畅的腰线，狠狠地在肉棒上揉了两把。卡卡西被巨大的快感刺激到忍不住叫出声。快感战胜理智，他把腿环住带土的腰，主动把自己性器送进对方手中。

“带土...”卡卡西看到自己浑身颤抖着，脸上的红晕蔓延至全身。他已经受不了了，下体难受地快要炸开，“帮我...”

卡卡西的嗓音不同于平常的散漫，带着情欲的沙哑。带土的机械手臂里伸出了两个像是触手一样的东西，将他们的肉棒裹在一起后开始轻轻地震动。带土吻住卡卡西，舌头长驱直入，把口腔内的空气洗劫一空。他被吻得晕头转向，下身又不断地传来潮水一般的快感，已经快要感觉不到自己的存在。卡卡西紧紧地抱着带土，右边冰冷的金属也没能给他带来一丝理智，反而让他欲火中烧。

好想成为带土身体的一部分，想跟他融为一体。

“别用那个...”卡卡西大口喘气，哑着嗓子咬带土的耳朵，“我要你，只想要你。”

“要我，要我什么？”带土引诱着。

“要你...要你来操我。”

两根触手分别缠上卡卡西的两条腿，带土温柔地抚着他的脸，“先操哪里好呢...”

他低头轻轻吻了吻卡卡西刚射完还有些萎靡的下体，接着把手指插进他的腿窝里，“那就先从腿开始吧。”

他一只手温柔地抚慰着卡卡西的肉棒，另一只手模仿着性交的动作，挤进腿部因弯曲而产生的肉缝里。自己的腿虽然不似性器官那般敏感，但卡卡西却被他下流淫荡的动作搞得面红耳赤。“哎呀，这里不够紧哦。”带土遗憾地叹气，把手指插进去之后开始恶作剧一般的抠挖。卡卡西感觉到腿部开始产生一股奇异的快感，穴口因为快感变得湿乎乎的，有些难受。

“大腿那里应该会比这里紧吧？”带土自言自语，触手像是回应他的话，将卡卡西两条腿绑在一起。

“好孩子好孩子。”他像哄小孩一样轻轻地拍着卡卡西的腿，“有好东西奖励给你吃哦。”

卡卡西被他摆出方便后入的姿势，勃起的阴茎堪堪挤进大腿的缝隙中。带土从后抱住卡卡西，用手将二人的下体握在一起撸动，“锻炼过的大腿真的很有弹性。卡卡西，舒服吗？”

他不想回答这种无聊的黄色问题，滚烫的肉棒在两腿之间不住地摩擦，腿间的软肉都快被磨破皮。带土不停地撞击着，卡卡西为了维持平衡只能拼命地夹紧双腿，感觉器官忠诚地为他描绘出插在他两腿之间的硬物的轮廓。

这种紧致又充满弹性的奇妙感觉让带土欲罢不能，好想把卡卡西的每个部位都玩出花。两人肉体的撞击声回荡在房间里，除此之外还有带土喘着粗气的声音和卡卡西忍耐的闷哼。

“叫出来嘛。”带土摩擦着二人的性器，细细密密的吻落在卡卡西的背上，“不要忍耐，叫出来。”

来自不同部位的快感一起袭来，后穴愈发空虚。卡卡西叹了口气，却被带土趁机狠狠地撞了一下，这声叹气也被撞歪，变调成成欲求不满的撒娇。带土快被卡卡西大腿间销魂的触感刺激到射出来，他收起触手，阴茎顺势滑在臀缝里。

“啊...”

因为有了自带的液体，带土很顺利地挤进肉穴，温热湿滑的软肉热情地包裹住他。卡卡西刚刚还空虚的后穴突然被塞满，传来异物入侵的不适感的肿胀感。他的腰一阵发酸，想要挣开带土的控制。

带土抓紧他的腰，缓缓地将整根都送进去。卡卡西的脑海里又被带土传来的影像占据，自己的后穴挣扎着把阴茎连根吃了进去，褶皱都被撑开，露出红色的肠肉。

“不要跟我共享视觉...”卡卡西狠狠地收缩了一下，算是惩罚。带土被夹的差点丢掉，他弯腰捏住卡卡西的两个肉粒，“我偏要。”

带土开始不紧不慢地干了起来，这种动作对于卡卡西来说无异于折磨。他不甘心地自己跟着动了起来，带土笑了笑，抽送动作做的更慢。

“带土...”卡卡西得不到满足，恨不得难受地昏过去。他扭动着腰，主动去寻找那根能够满足自己的肉棒。

本来还想吊着他玩一会儿，但是面对这样的卡卡西如果再不行动就真的可以算阳痿了。带土深吸了一口气，扶着他的腰大力地操了起来。肉穴比主人更诚实，涌出了一股一股清亮的肠液，以便肉棒能够畅通无阻地捅到最深处。

“啊...不行了...轻一点....”卡卡西被操的语无伦次，巨大的快感将他吞噬。他觉得自己是漂在水中，每秒就要迎来一次欲望的大浪，被淋得浑身湿透。哪里都是湿的，嘴角是被唾液润湿的，手心是被汗液浸湿的，后背是被带土吻湿的，穴口是被带土操湿的。

“带土，带土，我要来了...”卡卡西引以为傲的自制力终究还是败给了欲望的快乐，他被干的发出模糊不清的音节词，“我快射了...啊啊...”

带土放慢了速度，却一下一下捅进他的最深处，“跟我一起，好不好？”

卡卡西已经丧失了思考能力，舒服到蜷缩起脚趾。带土每一下都正好顶在让他发疯的地方，自己已经变得奇怪了，光是想一想就让人脸红心跳，更别说脑子里还同步放映着带土的视角。他看着自己的后穴不知廉耻地吞吐着带土的阴茎，甚至还在不断地往外分泌液体，以至于分离跟插入时都会产生淫靡的水声。

卡卡西叫出迄今为止最浪荡的呻吟，颤抖地射了出来。同时也感受到一股微凉的液体喷射进了自己的体内。他瘫软在床上，疲惫不堪地闭起眼睛。

卡卡西醒来的时候发现自己已经被洗干净了。他被带土清清爽爽地圈在怀里，两个人以一种及其腻歪的姿势窝在沙发上。面前的桌子被礼物堆满。

“今天是你的生日吧？”带土把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“木叶真没人性啊，生日那天还要你去做任务？”

“你原来是因为这个生气？”卡卡西笑了笑，“我有个东西要给你。”

他起身从书架的柜子里拿出一个盒子递给带土，里面是一块小小的芯片。

“自毁程序？你一个人去把敌国把叛徒活捉绑回审讯室就为了这玩意？”

“哎呀，这可是能把你毁灭的东西，怎么能用玩意来形容呢。”

带土面无表情地从礼物堆里拿出一个类似的盒子，“打开。我送你的生日礼物”

卡卡西打开后，看到的是一把小小的钥匙，细看还能看到“KAKASHI”的字样。

“这是什么？”

“由我的自毁程序改造的钥匙。”

“可是...你的自毁程序不一直都在木叶那里吗？”卡卡西露出疑惑的表情，“纲手大人不应该骗我才对。”

“她没骗你，但是他们那边的自毁程序是我身体的，只能摧毁掉名为‘宇智波带土’的机器。”带土拉过卡卡西的手放在自己的胸口，“我给你的这个，是我意志的自毁程序，可以彻底毁掉‘宇智波带土’这个人。”

“忘了跟你说了，卡卡西。”

带土在愣住的卡卡西额头上响亮地亲了一口。

“生日快乐。”

END


End file.
